Save Me From Myself
by Jamie-Rose
Summary: Kit is from Salem's School for the Gifted Mind, thrown into Hogwarts, along with her scared sidekick Pip. Can they save Hogwarts befor it's to late? And maybe find love along the way?


**Disclamer** - I Own Nothing...Yep...Nothing..

**Save Me From Myself**

Chapter one - Meet Kit

* * *

The small carriage rocked silently down the beaten cobble path. The only noise obvious to the two passengers inside of it was their own off beat breathing. The girl who sat closest to the window gazed out and watched as the castle came closer and closer into her view. She looked to the boy who sat diagonal from her. It was weird that they both came from the same school, but were so different as light and dark. Both had came from Salem's School for The Gifted Mind, but that's not where they were heading.

Both had been drawn to be exchange students at Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. Neither knew why their old fashioned school had chosen such a school for them to go to, for neither was a witch or wizard.

The girl, told by her markings of a fire and frozen tear drop tattooed on her forehead, showed she was a fire and ice evaporation. The boy who was next to her had a wind marking with a line threw it, showing he was a wind demon.

The carriage came to a holt and the boy jumped out. Grabbing her bag the girl followed.

"You know what to do." A men said handing them a gold ring. He had been riding in a carriage in front of them, knowing it was not smart for him to ride with to students who had the upper hand on powers.

The girl sighed and grabbed the ring, slipping it on her. It made a gold V on her head the tip of it resting between her two tattoos.

"Alright Doc!" The girl scowled.

The Doc looked over the girl, making sure she had on the ring then the boy. The Doc sighed and pushed the two into the school. The Doc was an old man, in his early 30's with graying hair and sad blue eyes. Working at Salem had made him look and feel years older then he actually was.

As they rounded the corner the Doc felt a pang from his chest, losing two of his students made unwanted feelings jump around inside him. At the same time he was glad. He eyed the girl. Thankful for her department. She was one they would call a lost cause. She was a rebellion, being the only fire and ice of her kind, a very rare combination had showed to have major problems. Anger was one. She at lest knew how to control her so called gift and use it at her will.

The girl looked to the Doc who was eyeing her and smirked. "This the door Doc?"

The old man nodded and the girl pushed open the two oak doors, letting sounds of children and teens fill her ears. She could smell the food that sat at the tables.

"Come on Pip!" She patted the boy beside her. "No worries!"

The boy gave her a small smile, wondering why he was chosen for this school. He was a shy and quiet boy with Smokey gray hair and clear green eyes. He was teller then the girl, but standing next to her made him feel 1' when he was actually 5'8. Kit, he knew, was one not to mess with. She was the only Fire anything in his old school, using it. She had threatened to burn every other girl, saying she was going to Hogwarts, if they entered to go. He wasn't sure why she wanted to go so badly, she never crossed him as the people type.

"Welcome, welcome!" A older mans voice said, the headmaster. "These must be the exchange students!"

"They are." The Doc said pushing the girl of head of him, as she scowled at a staring student.

"Miss Kit Urameshi and Mr. Pip Long." The Headmaster smiled at the two. His ice blue eyes sparkling behind his half moon glasses.

"That right!" Kit said pushing her fire colored hair behind her shoulder, flipping off a student. She knew she looked different. She was hardly 5' with hair that looked as though a fire was placed up side down on her head, going from a dark red to orange to yellow. Her eyes were a bright day glow orange that sparked when she was upset. She was paler then most, and thinner, another way to show she was what she was.

A old woman with brown hair that was pushed up in a tight bun brought out a stool that seemed to hold a old looking hat. Kit remembered that was the sorting hat. Doc had made them read Hogwarts, A History, before they came. Just like she knew the star covered roof was only magic, a projection.

She pushed Pip forward. "You first Pip!"

Pip glanced uneasily at her and slumped down on the stool. The Professor, Kit guessed, placed the hat on Pips head. Taking a few minutes the hat called out. "Hufflepuff!"

Kit burst out laughing. "What a name! Pip it fits you!"

Pip gave her a dirty look before having his golden V removed from his head by the Doc. And then dashed off to the table the was clapping loudly, but unsurely. He snack down by a boy with curly brown hair and tubby face.

"Well Kit." Doc said pushing her up. "It's your turn."

Kit hopped up on the stool and felt the Professor place the hat on her head.


End file.
